Demon's Adventure
Demon's Adventure is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2017. Plot The episode begins with Demon snoring and farting in his cage, keeping Harry Smith wide awake with the noise and smell. Harry threatens to do an even bigger fart at him if he doesn't quiet down - Demon loudly nibbles on his cage bars, leading Harry to break a gust of wind at him powerful enough to unfasten the cage door! Not noticing this, Harry trudges back to bed and falls asleep. The next morning Harry wakes up surprisingly early for a school morning thanks to a mosquito hovering beside his ear. After rushing to get ready for school on pain of being grounded for a year, he notices Demon's cage door wide open, his Zapper Rapper comics torn to shreds, and his can of stale Coco-Coal spilled over with sticky paw prints leading out the window! He screams "NOOOOOO!" and dashes to the garden to mourn Demon's loss, placing a framed picture of him and a rock with his name carved on it using a shard of glass next to The Black Foot Gang's fort. Liam Smith then drags him away to drive him to Peeside High School in the RustBucket 2000. Soon Grace tosses Demon's cage on the compost heap - the gross hamster sees this from Grace's flower bed and scurries to the front drive to follow Harry, hopping onto the rusty car's exhaust pipe. Meanwhile Fluffster tunes the living room radio to a happy hardcore station and dances on the table. Demon soon climbs onto the RustBucket 2000's roof, clinging to the radio ariel and ruining the signal just as a speech about the RustBucket Automobile Factory's future begins; Liam growls and toots the horn with rage. He speeds the rest of the way and parks on double yellow lines after noticing he is running late, though Demon luckily hangs on. Liam leads Harry into school too fast for Demon to catch up - he then wanders the playground sadly in search of a way inside when Jordan Sanderson spots him. He growls, causing the beefy boy to yell "I DUNNO!" in shock and mistakenly sprint to Genesiscide College. In class, nearly everyone is falling asleep as Catriona McMillan drones on about iambic pentameter. Jordan taps Harry's shoulder over the fact he spotted Demon earlier, but just says "Err...I dunno". Suddenly Demon clambers onto the window sill and peers in, perking up at the sight of Harry. He tries to get his attention by grabbing a half-eaten Choco-Cassette from the bin, scoffing it and letting out an enormous burp, however the double glazing and the sound of Caleb McKinnon chewing Fartleys Jelly Cubes drowns out the noise. At lunchtime Demon finally enters the school building through the roof vent. Peeking through the grills, he finds Alan Davidson beating up a life-size Edvard Andersson doll in the PE cupboard, Catriona vandalising The Murderers' Lohipedia page in the 6F classroom, and Robert Sullivan watching a beach filler episode of Detergent in his office. Then he notices Harry and David Marshall in the canteen queue with James Smith, who is boasting about getting his own hamster now that Demon is missing. He pushes the vent open, falling into a pot of gruel which splashes all over everyone! James bursts his nappy and runs around the tables bawling, but Harry decides to skip lunch and trudges away sulking. By home time, Demon waits outside by the school doors, having had no luck finding Harry since the gruel incident. The bell rings - everybody stampedes out, but Demon still can't look for Harry due to a crowd of third years almost trampling him alive. He sadly scurries into a bus headed for Colham. That night Harry trudges to bed at half past eight. He watches an old video of Demon chewing up an All-About-That-Fat CD on his Eyephone before falling asleep with tears in his eyes. Suddenly he hears a crinkling sound at his window - he checks out the noise, which turns out to be Demon scurrying on the window sill in a Runners crisp packet! He grabs his beloved hamster, bouncing on the bed with joy. Then, he thinks of a perfect plan to pay James back for all the times he ever called Demon a disgusting insult to Cricetinae. The next day, Harry presents James with a new hamster cage that has Demon inside, painted with black spots. James starts squealing over how cute he looks, snatches him from the cage and tries to force him into a pink hamster-sized onesie. Demon growls with fury and shreds the onesie to bits, also chomping the stinky nappy poo-poo baby's hand; he squeals loudly enough to be heard all the way from Dundundun. Meanwhile Annabella Nylund is shocked by James' shriek as she stands in her bathroom, feeling a little sick. She holds up a photo of Edvard along with a pregnancy test she just used, gasping at the sight of it showing up as positive, before eventually relaxing into a smile. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes